A Dose of Love Every Day Keeps the Doctor Away
by alex.rain09
Summary: Love can be found in the most unexpected places, anywhere, anytime, EVERY DAY. *oneshots*
1. Rainy Days on Mondays

**A Dose of Love Every Day Keeps the Doctor Away**

"A collection of one shots"

by alex(dot)rain09

* * *

**Author's Note:** So i kind of edited this fanfic series. And by edit, i mean reformat, review, and just reread to look for errors and all since i don't really edit my writing before i publish it. And because i have his sudden inspiration to update, maybe i'll finish this before school starts which is like, three days from now on. I hope i could really really _really_ finish it by now so that i'd have nothing to worry about on school days. Especially now that I'm in third year and gaah, research is going to kill my time and all.

Anyway, i hope you like this 'new look' XD and yeah, i decided to make this a completely Vocaloid story (before i edited, it has some GA fanfics too) for some reasons. I just find the Vocaloids a more flexible character because they don't have a really "distinct" character on their own so i can make them slutty or nice or something that strikes my imagination. It's not that I hate GA characters, far from it. It's just that i find it hard to write with characters that has their own distinct attitude. Its quite... stifling. XD Oh well, enough of these blabberings, i'll let you now read on in peace :P

* * *

**Characters:** Kagamine Len & Rin

**Summary:** Rain isn't a curse for Rin, whose hometown just drowns figuratively every Monday. But when Len approaches her one, rainy Monday afternoon, will her point of view change?

* * *

**First Day: **

**Rainy Days on Monday**

_"I always like walking in the rain, so no one can see me crying."_

**-Charlie Chaplin-**

Walking home from school on a rainy Monday afternoon was always a pleasure to me. The way the raindrops tickle my cheeks as they pour down on me, the sound of the rain as they hit the ground, they smell of the atmosphere when they clouds get heavy, even the color of the surroundings. Rainy Days on Mondays, like what they said. It always rains on Mondays in our town even in summer. Some people call it a curse but if it really was a curse, then it's got to be a blessing in disguise.

"Hey Haku, don't wait for me, okay? I have something to research in the library and it may take a long time." I told Haku once on a Monday afternoon.

"Sure. Just be careful on the way home okay?" She replied and gathered her things from her locker. I nodded and walked to the library.

The library was located at the far end room on the third floor west wing. Few students rarely pass there so I was quite hesitant to continue my research, thinking maybe I would stay in school later that what I thought. But the research was due tomorrow and unluckily, the assignment needs to be submitted during the first class hours. I shrugged. This is what I pay for not doing this earlier.

After burrowing my head in the books I gathered, I eventually finalized my research paper. I stood up and returned the book from where I got them then headed towards my locker.

"Where the heck is my umbrella?" I exclaimed as I shuffle my things inside. I sighed in exasperation. Why now? Moving around, I grabbed my bag and fished out my sweater. Rolling my eyes, I wore the sweater on and grunted loudly.

It was a Monday so it was as to be expected that everyone brought along their umbrellas. Looking around, I looked for some other person to share their umbrella with. The hallway was deserted. "Nice…" I mumbled sarcastically. I looked around once more and when I saw no one to help me, I shrugged and started to make my way home. There was a janitor yes, but what the hell? I wasn't allowed to talk to strangers more so to share an umbrella with them! And that would be dangerous, considering how vulnerable I would be and there would be a possibility that he would rape me. Scary….

"Looking for this?" A voice asked out of the blue behind me. Turning around, I saw Kagamine Len. THE Len, whose angelic face deceived many hearts and broke all of them. He was holding an umbrella with a polka dots print in pink. I gasped. It was MY umbrella! I glared at him and tried to grab the umbrella from him.

"Give me that bastard!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when my attempt failed. I pierced him with my eyes.

"Well, I'm guessing you don't have any other umbrella and look," he gestured towards the window, "the rain is pouring down heavily. My my, so unfortunate of you." He snickered.

"Shut up. Give me that or I'll tear your flesh apart." I threatened with my face beet red with rage.

"Well, in one condition." He grinned. "Go home with me and be my girl."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat? Are you kidding me? I would rather die!" I laughed mockingly without any trace of amusement. Is he going insane? HAH!

A wave of hurt passed before his eyes, or did it? Maybe just my imagination. I turned around and decided to walk home alone, not caring whether I'd get sick or not. Who the hell does he think he is? Just because he's superbly handsome and a top-rated hunk doesn't mean he can wrap me around his little finger even though I love him.

Yeah, truth to be told, I love him. God knows I tried my best not to but I did. He was my first love seventh grade and beyond. I sighed. He never really noticed me before except when I accidentally hit him with a soccer ball in his crotch in seventh grade. He hardly even talks to me for goodness sake and now he's asking me to be his girl? He's gone completely, utterly, obviously crazy. I shook my head, wanting to shake away those tears that were forming in my eyes. I would never ever be just a playmate.

I ran all the way from the school building entrance towards the school gate, oblivious to the cold wind blowing. Never in my whole life did I feel so lonely on a Monday afternoon. The hell with Len for making me feel this way! I hate hate hate him! But then again, there's a thin line between love and hatred and even though it's hard to admit, I know deep inside my heart that I would never get mad at Len. Tears started to gather in my eyes but I didn't prevent them from falling, just like what I normally do. Instead, I let them flow along my cheeks, washing them off with the raindrops that pour upon me.

Without knowing it, I have already marched halfway from my home. I stopped for a short while and leaned against a wall, bowing my head down. All of a sudden, I felt exhausted. My crying has stopped and that was left of it had gone down on me with the rain leaving me empty and alone. I closed my eyes tightly and banged my head on the wall to relieve the numbness I was feeling. On the third bang, I felt a hand touch the back of my head. Opening my eyes, I saw Len smiling down on me.

"Stop that. You're going to hurt yourself." He said gently and pulled me close to him. God, just the smell of him makes me feel high. "I love you." He muttered so lovingly.

I looked up at him as quick as an army ants being disturbed. "What?" I asked.

He smiled at me and repeated. "I said I love you."

"If this is a joke then it's a really disgusting joke." With my knees trembling, I tried my best to push him completely from me but I failed. He held me tightly as if he would never let me go again.

"I love you Rin. Since that day you hit me that that ball of yours, your face had been etched in my mind and heart." He pulled me again and hugged me tightly. I felt sincerity in his voice. I smiled.

"I love you too." I replied, which surprised him. I nodded with tears in my eyes. "Yeah, I love you too. Since that day too." I giggled.

He held my chin in two fingers and lifted my face up. Peering deep into his eyes, I could see his love for me. Slowly, his lips descended mine. I waited and when it finally touched my lips, I responded with all the love I have felt for him. Unknowingly, he dropped the umbrella and held me close to him with both of his hands around me. I broke the kiss and tittered when I saw him drenched in rain too. He smiled at me and kissed me again, feeling all the pure, unadultered love he had for me. I sighed inside.

From that day onward, I never brought any umbrella during those Rainy Days on Mondays.

**-Fin-**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it :D Please reviewww .. :)

**+Alex(dot)Rain+**


	2. Sundaes and Tuesdays

**Author's Note:** This one was originally a GA fanfic and because of the same reasons i have stated on 'Monday', i changed it into a Vocaloid one. The content is just basically the same, just with different names. Anyhow, i won't keep this long. Read on :P

* * *

**Characters:** Kagamine Rin and Len; Hatsune Miku

**Summary:** Rin likes Sundaes, always did. But will Sundaes taste sweeter when she has someone else to share it with other than her best friend Miku? Someone such as... Len?

* * *

**Second Day:**

**Sundaes and Tuesdays**

_"You know, all that really matters is that the people you love are happy and healthy. Everything else is just sprinkles on the sundae."_

**-Paul Walker-**

"Hey Rin! You wanna go to the sundae parlor?" Miku asked on our way home. I beamed at her.

"Of course! I'm craving for that hot fudge chocolate with sprinkles all over them. Yummmmm…" I replied excitedly fishing out my wallet inside my bag. On the process, all my review papers went flying up in the air.

"Oh no!" I quickly stumbled down and started gathering the papers. Gosh, if anything happens to these things I would be deader than dead.

"Make it fast; the parlor's going to be full already." Miku complained, glancing at her wristwatch.

"If you would help me then it would be much faster you know." I said annoyance evident in my voice. Miku rolled her eyes and turned around, leaving her.

"Hey Miku! Where are you going?" I yelled at her. She replied and didn't even bother to turn around. "I'm going to the parlor! See you there!" And she was gone.

I grunted in aggravation and resumed the task of gathering my papers. I was still complaining under my breath when a hand helped me gather those godforsaken papers of mine. Looking up, I saw a really cute guy with blond hair. I quickly recognize him. He was the guy who was always at the parlor when Miku and I would eat there. He handed me the papers he picked up and hurriedly walked away. I was left there speechless. Who was he?

When I got to the parlor, I instantly roamed my gaze and found Miku sitting quite comfortably at the window table where they always sat. I approached her and satdirectly across her.

"Miku, have you ordered my sundae already?" I asked while putting my things beside me. Miku took a glance at me and continued eating. "Nope."

"What? But you said you would order it for me while I'm gone!" I complained. She shrugged and said. "I never said such thing. I told you I'll see you here."

"But.. but.." I scoffed in annoyance. I can't believe a girl like this could be my best friend!

Standing up, I looked around to call for a waiter until my eyes settled on a very familiar back. It was the guy who helped me just a few minutes ago. I stared at him long and hard. He looks as though he's carrying the weight of the world by the way he was sitting. After a few moments of hesitation, I decided to walk up to him and say thank you. Well, maybe also to ask his name and become friends with him. I excused myself for a while and made my way towards him.

"Hi, I just want to say thank you for helping me with my papers. You were really a great help." I started, feeling somewhat embarrassed. I wasn't used to talking to strangers, especially a stranger as handsome as this one.

The recipient of my message, on the other hand, barely shrugged and continued eating his sundae. I persisted more, thinking maybe he's just shy. I introduced myself.

"My name's Kagamine Rin. What's yours?"

He looked at me and without a word, turned his back from and walked away. The nerve! I felt humiliated. Here I am, trying to make friends with him and he just snobs me like that? HUH!

I turned to my waitress friend and asked who that guy was.

"Onee-san, who was that guy who just sat there?" I pointed towards the empty stool the guy left behind.

"Oh, that was Len, the only son of the owner of this establishment. Heard he's a weird kid." She replied.

Really weird. I thought. "Thank you onee-san." I said then went back to our table. When I reached the table, it was deserted. Great.

I left the parlor, without a friend and without any sundaes eaten. Pathetic me.

They next day, a Tuesday, Miku once again asked me if I wanted to go to the parlor. I said yes with less anticipation and excitement. Miku raised her eyebrows but didn't ask what was bothering me. So much for a friend huh?

The minute we got inside the parlor, I quickly looked at the place where Len was always sitting. He was there as usual. When the sound of the chimes echoed throughout the building when the door opened, he looked at us and at the very moment his gaze locked mine, I felt my heart palpitate in my chest. What is this feeling? Last night I lied in bed, tossing and turning for sleep eluded me. All I kept thinking about was this guy named Len and our first encounter. Is this love already?

My daydreaming was stopped when Miku dragged me towards our table. I reluctantly tore my gaze from his and then followed Miku. I sighed. This is insane.

By the time we settled on comfortably in our seats, I asked Miku. "Miku, is there such thing as Love at First Sight?"

Miku's eyes widened in surprise and grinned mockingly. "No."

I nodded meaningfully and was silent for a while. If this isn't love, then what is it? Curiosity maybe?

I took a glance at Len again and I found out he was staring at me. My cheeks burned in embarrassment. This really is confusing!

"A way to cool those burning cheeks up, young lady." A waiter stopped in front of us and laid down and chocolate sprinkled sundae and a miniature cake. I looked questioningly at him.

"We haven't even ordered yet." I said.

"Compliments of the house ma'am." He smiled and turned away.

Still wondering, I looked at the cake and that's when I realized there was an 'I love you' written on it. I looked at Miku, who was busy playing with her PSP oblivious to what was happening and back to the cake. What is this?

Looking around, I saw Len making his way towards our table. A mysterious smile was playing along his lips. I stared at him, frowning. He shrugged.

"Wouldn't you want to thank me for that?" he gestured towards the cake when he reached our table.

My frown deepened. "You gave this? What for?"

He smiled at me once again and sat beside me. "Look at what's written."

"You mean you love me?" Astounded, I asked.

He nodded. "Since that fateful day you sat at the very same spot we are now."

"But… how come?" I asked again, completely flabbergasted.

"Dunno. Just came to me and then BAM! I fell for you."

I smiled. This is just too good to be true. "I love you too."

_Sundaes are always best eaten on Tuesdays,_ I thought as Len smiled at me.

* * *

please reviewwwww. :333

**+Alex(dot)Rain+**


	3. Love on a Wednesday Club

**Author's Note:** I don't think i have something to say. haha :P Just read on. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Characters:** Kagamine Rin and Len; Hatsune Miku

**Summary:** "Rin, do you like someone?" Len asked out of the blue. I blushed. What am i supposed to tell him when HE is the one I'm in love with? It would have been okay if he was a fellow student, but he was a TEACHER. What should i do?

* * *

**Third Day:**

**Love on a Wednesday Club**

_"Love is a better teacher than duty."_

**-Albert Einstein-**

"Okay class. Don't forget to read Chapter 4 of your book okay? We're going to have an oral recitation tomorrow. See you!" The teacher said as the students scrambled up from their chairs and hurriedly dashed out of the classroom. I stayed a little more while to ease out my tensed nerves. It was a Wednesday and so it was Club Day. Normally, I would also be like those students hurrying to get to their respective cubs but then this school year isn't the same as before. We had a new club teacher, Mr. Kagamine Len. It isn't as if he was a weirdo or something. Far from it. He was the most handsome and hunkiest teacher I have ever encountered my whole damn life. I sighed and finally went out of the room.

On my way to the designated club room, Miku ran into me and said, "Hey! The Writer's club's already starting, you better hurry up!" I glanced at my wristwatch. 3:40 PM. Shit. Clubs are supposed to start at 3:30 Pm sharp and because of my no-nonsense daydreaming, I'll be marked as late and suffer the consequences. Damn it. I bolted directly to the room.

By the time I arrived inside the room, they were already discussing about the topic for the day. I sneaked in, hoping no one would notice I was late but then a voice rooted me on the spot.

"Ms. Rin, why are you late?" Sensei asked me. I turned to him and gave him a nervous smile.

"I was.. uh.. distracted, Sensei. I'm sorry." Without much hesitation, I sat directly on my seat.

"Who said that you can enter the class Ms. Rin? Please go outside and stand in the hall. NOW."

I felt all the mocking stares from my club mates as I walked towards the door. God, that was embarrassing, to think the very person I really like scolded me in front of my schoolmates. Talk about humiliation!

Outside, while waiting for Sensei to unburden me from my punishment, I had the opportunity to stare at him through the room window. He really looks so darn handsome. The school board mustn't accept such teachers in their school. They are a danger to the minds of all young women like me. I shook my head. Why the hell am I thinking about such things?

Five minutes later, the door opened and out came Sensei. When he looked at me, he literally took my breath away. I was still looking at him in admiration when he spoke.

"Ms. Rin, I want you to come into my office after the club session. You can now go in." He said and turned his back from me. I got alarmed. What are we supposed to do in his office?

Throughout the whole session, I was obviously uneasy. I keep on biting my fingernails and fidgeting on my seat. The whole thing was bugging my mind. Why does he want me in his office? Would he scold me for being late today? Or worse, would he molest me or something? Oh my gosh!

At the end of the session, Sensei approached me and gestured to follow him. I nervously followed him and tried to calm my nerves. Taking a deep breath, I closed the door behind us according to his instructions.

"Sit down." He said by the time we reached his small cubicle. As if by luck, there wasn't a teacher in sight. I grew nervous again. Who wouldn't be when the most handsome man you've ever seen in your whole pathetic life? I took a deep breath and sat down.

.

.

Silence

.

.

"Have you got anything to say Sensei?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

Instead of replying, he stood up from his chair and locked his eyes on me. I gulped. What the hell is he looking at?

"Rin, do you like someone?" He asked out of the blue.

I blushed. God knows I only like one guy and that guy was him but I'd rather die than tell him that. "None as of the moment, Sensei." I replied and bowed my head.

He held my chin up and peered into my eyes. I felt my throat dry up. I cursed silently. No man ever had the power to move me like this. Except him.

"Tell me the truth." He looked at me as if I was a specimen under the microscope.

"Uhmm.. uhmm.. T-there's this guy…" I stammered.

"And..?" He pushed me tentatively and smiled a little. Before I knew it, I blurted out my real feelings.

"I like you, Sensei."

He chuckled and pulled me closer. "I know. And I like you too." He lowered his head and touched his lips against mine. I sighed inwardly.

Clubs on Wednesdays? It was already great. But it was now more... wonderful and awesome.

**-Fin-**

* * *

please review agaiiiin. :333 this is kind of... i dunno how to put it... forbidden love? :)) Teachers aren't supposed to fall in 'like' with their students, right? But forbodden love stories are cuuuuute (for me).

**+Alex(dot)Rain+**


	4. Baby on the Way on a Thursday!

**Author's Note:** hi there! i like this story. haha :P and that's about it XD

* * *

**Characters:** Kagamine Rin and Len; Shion Kaito

**Summary: **Kagamine Rin had just found our she was pregnant. She told her current fling, Kaito, about it and asked him to marry her. Unfortunately, he turned her down and now she was on her way to parenthood alone. Or is she?

* * *

**Fourth Day:**

**Baby on the Way on a Thursday!  
**

_"A new baby is like the beginning of all things-wonder, hope, a dream of possibilities."_

**-Eda J. Le Shan-**

"I'm pregnant." I said rather bluntly, leaving Kaito openmouthed in shock. I smiled despite of my status. The High and Mighty Shion Kaito just lost his signature coolness. HAH!

"W-what did you say?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. Clearly disturbed, he stood up and paced around the room.

"I said I'm pregnant." I repeated, carefully checking my patience level. We have been inside this blasted room for almost an hour now and I'm getting frustrated at his reaction.

Len rubbed the back of his neck and looked up. "How did this happen?"

Frustration overflowing, I stood up and yelled at him. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU MAKE A BABY MR. SHION? PLAY ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS?"

He took a step backward, obviously surprised at my outburst. Sighing, he put his arms around my shoulders and tried to calm me up. "Sorry. I was just surprised. I didn't expect that.. Ugh, never mind. So, what do we do now?"

He coaxed me to sit down and drink the juice that he bought on our way home. I did sit down, knowing I would need some sort of strength to go through this situation. I have been thinking of what we were supposed to do but it I knew it would take a huge amount of effort to say it. Making up my mind, I mumbled.

"Marry me."

Those two simple words took a toll on Kaito. He stood up abruptly and looked at me as if I just said something really surprising. I frowned at him.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Carry this on my own? I didn't do this myself you know! And I'm not the only one who enjoyed making it!" For the first time since I knew about the pregnancy, I cried. Cried for all my dreams. Cried for my youth. I'm only seventeen for Pete's sake! It feels as though my future has come crashing down on me. Just because of that one time party where I got super drunk. CURSE YOU ALCOHOL!

As I cried, I felt Kaito's warm body cuddle me in a hug. The first reaction I felt was awkwardness but then after some time it felt great. Really great. I took a deep breath and pulled him away from me. Looking straight at his eyes, I asked.

"Are you going to marry me or not?"

He sighed. "Give me a week to think about it."

And that was the end of our conversation.

The next day, while walking home from a department store, I bumped into my ex. Yeah, EX.

"RIN! How are you?" Len asked, grinning charmingly.

"Fine. And you?" I replied mirroring his smile. It's nice to see old friends again.

"Fine fine. So, you got a new guy?" He asked right to the point. I shook my head.

He beamed at me and asked if we could hang out sometimes. I said 'yes'.

For the next few days, things were going well between me and Len. We hang out as often as we could after classes. It's not as if I'm going back to him. I just need a friend to talk to while that crazy Kaito makes up his fickle mind. One day, I received a call from Kaito while hanging out with Len.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Rin?" He answered. I took note of the hesitation in his voice and prepared myself for the worst.

"Yes?"

"I've made up my mind." He took a deep breath from the other line. "I just, can't think that it'd be right if we were to get married right away. It's just that…"

"Okay, just do whatever you want and if ever this baby would come out of my body, expect not to see him anymore." I didn't give him any chance to answer and turned off my cell phone right away. I helplessly sat on the floor. Damn it, I shouldn't have expected from him too much. I felt hot tears tracing the contours of my chubby cheeks. I tried to muffle the sob that was threatening to rise but after a few minutes of emotional deprivation, I finally gave in to my feelings. I bawled and kicked and screamed and threw my cell phone away, not caring whether there are people around me or not. I'm so sick of all these problems and there's no one for me to talk to. Or so I thought.

"Rin? What's the matter?" I felt Len's warm hands around my shoulders. Looking up, I saw his face scrunched up in concern. I was touched.

"Nothing." I replied with a smile, wiping my tears away. There's no use crying over an old geezer like him (Kaito was already 23 years old). Plus, what happened was just a one night stand so it's no really big deal. Beaming at Len, I accepted his hand and stood up and together, we walked home.

For the next few weeks, Kaito's rejection was still burning inside my mind. I felt so humiliated and depressed with his reaction. How am I going to raise this child in me alone?

Sensing my apprehension, Len urged me to sit down talked me out of my problem.

"Hey Rin, what's the matter?" He asked gently. "I can feel that you've been troubled since you got that call where you cried your heart out. What's the problem? You can always talk to me you know."

I looked at him and then remembered what Kaito did to me. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. "Len, would you hate me if I say I'm pregnant?"

Len looked surprised but he smiled slowly and grabbed my hand. "Of course not."

I smiled back at him. "Thank you. Because I am." I sighed and looked up. Birds were flying up in the sky and the sun was shining right before my eyes. Even though it hurts, I gazed at it, admiring its strength and beauty. If only I could be the sun and just disappear from the face of the Earth.

"SO what are you going to do about it?" He said, gently probing.

"I don't know. That day I cried was when Kaito rejected the offer of marriage I proposed. I just don't think I can do this alone." I pulled my hand away and covered my face. I choked back a sob.

After a few minutes of silence, Len said something that really blew me off.

"I'll marry you." He said quietly.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard that. With eyes wide open, I stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious? But.. but you don't love me anymore!" I screamed.

"Who told you that?" he replied with eyes were full of sadness.

"You broke up with me! And that's a manifestation that you don't love me anymore right?" He said nothing. "Right?"

He heaved a deep sigh. "Wrong. I have to break up with you for your own sake. My mom was so against you that time that she threatened to harm your family if ever I won't break up with you. So I did. I know how much your family means to you. But when she realized she had done a grave mistake, she urged me to go get you back. But you were already gone." He smiled weakly.

Len's family was one of the most powerful families here in Japan. The Kagamines owned a chain of hotels worldwide and a various number of resorts and restaurants. Aside from the fact that they were powerful moneywise, they were also powerful politically-wise. His father was once a prime minister of Japan so it would be so easy to target me as make us vanish from the face of the earth.

Having him love a mere commoner was equal to social suicide according to their family code so he had no choice but to break up with me. He was miserable for weeks and his mother noticed that so she encouraged him to go find me but I was already moving on with my life, as he thought. When he was finished, I smiled lovingly at him and said.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

So, the next month, we got married. It was just a simple civil wedding, as I have requested, but it was the most glorious day of my life. I felt complete. When I looked at my husband that day, I was so sure that I still love him. But I still haven't told him, I'm reserving it as a surprise for our first night.

First night. I fidgeted at the foot of our bed in a hotel when I heard the door latch click. Damn it. It feels a though it's my first time. Well, it almost is since the very first time I did it, I almost can't remember what happened. Shaking my head, I removed my robe and climbed onto the bed only in my night gown. It was a sexy, almost see-through little thing that ended in the middle of my thigh. I felt nervously conscious of my appearance. My tummy was already starting to bulge and I'm already starting to get fat. I looked up when I heard the hotel room door open. It was KAITO!

"So it was true huh?" He said, snickering.

I shot him a venomous look. "Shut up Kaito. Get out of here!" I screamed.

He laughed devilishly. "Ooooh, Is that how you treat the father of your child, dear heart?"

"HAH! You don't have any child here. You lost him after you rejected me!" I screamed again. Just then, the bathroom door opened and out came Len in his naked splendor. I roamed my gaze over him. Well-defined muscles, broad shoulders, lean legs, damn, he looks like a god!

"So this is your new fling huh, hey best friend!" Kaito remarked. He pulled Len close to him. "This is my best friend you see." Turning to Len, he said. "I can't believe you really did it! Such loyalty you have there huh? So, I'm going out now, I just dropped by to wish you all a very happy married life. And Len, you can have my son." He turned his back from us and went out. Once the door closed, I looked at Len. He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeap, he was my best friend. But then, that doesn't matter does it? We still have some business to finish." He advanced towards the bed and pushed me down. I smiled at him and he tugged the end of my lacy night gown and pulled it off of me.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me then at the alarm clock at the bedside table.

"Thursday. Hmmmm.. What do you think of making the baby twins?" He laughed and crushed his lips against mine. I moaned in delight.

Well now, don't you think Thursday is a great day to make babies? Hahaha. Kidding aside, Thursdays can be a really great day to spend time with your loved ones. Not just Thursday though, it would be better if you let them know you love them every single breathing moment of your life.

* * *

while rereading this, i realized what i liked about this one was the naughty stuff. O.o tsk tsk. anyway, please reviewww. :333

**+Alex(dot)Rain+**


End file.
